leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS217
/ |title_ja=VS チャーレム |title_ro=VS Charem |image=PS217.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=18 |number=217 |location=Desert Ruins Verdanturf Town |prev_round=Mixing It Up with Magcargo |next_round=It's Absol-utely a Bad Omen }} / or Verdanturf Contest (Japanese: VS チャーレム VS or シダケのコンテスト Contest) is the 217th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot At the Desert Ruins, Team Magma lies inside of their base. While Tabitha reveals to Maxie that he failed to stop the death of Mt. Chimney, Blaise modifies the Scanner, and goes to look for a certain treasure (later revealed to be the Red Orb). Before Courtney leaves, Maxie has her use the lighter to show him images about what had happened at the Abandoned Ship. After she leaves, Maxie decides that it is time for him to go out as well. In Verdanturf Town, Ruby finally is able to start his first Hoenn . With Kiki, he easily beats the Normal Rank Contest. Later, a crowd gathers to look at Ruby's victories in the and Cute Contests with Nana and Kiki, respectively. Upstairs, Ruby prepares a sweater for Mumu, but is still struggling from the injuries in his battle with Norman. Although injured, Ruby is too happy about his acquisition of a Contest Pass to care and assigns Contest categories to his team. Kiki is assigned Cute Contests, Nana is assigned Cool Contests, Mumu is assigned Contests, and the two new members, Feefee and Fofo, are assigned and Contests, respectively. As Ruby takes pictures of his team, Gabby and Ty come in to interview him for his recent Contest victories. Although he would love to be on TV, Ruby refuses as he does not want himself to be shown as a kidnap victim and runs off when the Beauty Contest begins. Ty feels bad for giving Ruby the belonging to Mr. Stone, along with the fact that they should be reporting on the submarine incident instead of Ruby. Gabby replies that they should keep following Ruby, as she has a good feeling about him. Before the next Contest starts, the announcer explains how the Contest system works. If one wins a Contest in Verdanturf Town, they can challenge a Contest of a higher rank in Fallarbor Town, Slateport City, and Lilycove City, respectively. After explaining the two parts of a Contest, the announcer starts the Normal Rank Beauty Contest. In the Contest, Ruby uses Feefee, which confuses the audience at his choice of Pokémon. In his head, Ruby recalls learning that a beautiful Pokémon can win a Contest on their own, but if Ruby can win the Contest with Feefee, he can surprise everyone. Ruby has Feefee use , which gets applause from the audience. As the audience claps, Ruby notices what appears to be in the crowd. Major events * obtains a Contest Pass and enters a Pokémon Contest. * Ruby wins the Normal Rank ness and ness Contests with Kiki and Nana, respectively. Debuts * Contest announcer * Wanda Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * Maxie * Blaise/ * / * Tabitha/ * Gabby and Ty/ * Mr. Stone (flashback) * Wanda/ * Chairtarō Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Feefee/ ; 's) * (Fofo/ ; 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * * * * Trivia Errors In other languages |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Charem - Hội trình diễn ở Shidake }} de:Kapitel 217 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS217 fr:Chapitre 217 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA217 zh:PS217